


Nursery

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [15]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Killian, F/M, Mommy!Emma, Nursery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma post birth of their child. Just Killian Emma and the baby alone in the room after the birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursery

"Welcome home, little one." Killian whispered, opening the door to the apartment and letting himself in. Emma followed closely, keeping her eye always on her child. Killian looked at his wife, and smiled. She was positively glowing, even after the 18 hours of torture she just went through. Gods, it had been hard to witness. He hadn't been able to do anything, couldn't protect her from the one thing that was mainly his doing.

But Emma wasn't angry or upset, or even grumpy. She was glowing with the happiness of new motherhood, and if he had to guess, he was too (with the happiness of new fatherhood obviously).

"So can I finally see the nursery?" Emma said, smiling as she wrapped her arm around his waist so that she could look at the tiny infant in his arms.

"Aye." Killian said. "David finished it last night while you were in the early stages." He looked down at his beautiful little girl. A daughter. He could not be happier. "You came a little early, princess." he coed, making Emma chuckle. "Ready?" he asked her, and she nodded excitedly.

Killian led her to the nursery that was once her own room when Snow and David were still living here, and opened the door. "Welcome."

Emma entered and gasped. She didn't even recognize the room anymore. It was a cacophony of colours and figures, and yet it wasn't crowded at all. It felt natural, calming. The ceiling was painted a dark blue, adorned with golden stars. The window wall was light blue like the sky, and someone had painted Snow and David's castle on it as well.

The wall where the crib stood was covered with a ship - she recognized it as the Jolly Roger immediately, and it sailed through open water and a colourful sky.

On the opposite side was a beautiful swan, graceful and royal in its posture, with a small hook painted on its wings.

Killian saw Emma's eyes fill up with tears. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Killian, I adore it!" she said hoarsely. "It's so beautiful. You and David did this?"

"And Henry helped, too. He actually did the stars and the castle together with David. The lad has some skills." Killian watched in awe as a tear trickled down his wife's cheek. Not much could make Emma cry, but this was definitely one of them.

"I can't believe it. It's...wow."

"Emma Swan speechless, that is a first." he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she retorted, punching his arm. Then she stepped closer again and they both looked at their baby. "She's beautiful."

"She's a grey-eyed devil." Killian said, smiling. "Just like her mum."

"Hey!" she objected.

"Devil in the best way. Come on, lass, a pirate and a savior as parents? Surely nothing but trouble can come from that." He smiled. "I, for one, cannot wait for any of it."

Emma broke out into one of her beautiful smiles. "You've got a point, pirate." She wrapped her arms around him, careful not to squish their daughter in the process, and they stood there for a long moment, enjoying the fresh parenthood. "You know, we still have to name her." Emma said. "We thought it would be a boy, we never even considered a girl."

"We can name her after your mother?"

Emma snorted. "Mary Margaret? No, thanks. What about your mother?"

His mother. He hadn't thought about her for a very long time, but he remembered her cleary. "Syrena?" he said unsure. He loved that name, but wasn't sure if it was alright for her. "We don't have to, of course," he rambled, when she stayed quiet for two seconds, "it was just a sugges-"

Emma planted a finger over his lips, effectively shutting him up and then smiled. "Syrena." she said, trying the name on her tongue. "I like it. I like it a lot. Syrena Jones. Now for a middle name..." She snapped her fingers. "Milah."

Killian's throat constricted. "Love, then it would only be a name related to my past."

"Oh?" Emma said. "Let me see. Syrena was my mother-in-law. I never met her, but I bet she was amazing. She sure did a good job raising her kid. And Milah is my son's grandmother, who also meant a great deal to my husband. I think the names are related to me just fine. Besides, I don't have any significant women in my life I want to name my child after." She looked up at him with a smile on her face that melted his heart. "If it's okay with you, I want her name to be Syrena Milah Jones."

Killian kissed her promptly. "It's more than okay with me. I love you, Emma Swan." He had always ignored the fact that she was technically a Jones now. He liked her own last name too much to simply drop it. No matter what, she would always be his Swan. "Syrena Milah Jones. Welcome to the family." he whispered to his daughter, who looked up at him with curious, bright grey eyes, just like her Mum's. "Hi. You're beautiful. Yes, you are."

He felt Emma's stare on him, and he looked back up. She was staring at him, completely happy and endeared, a smile on her face. "You're going to be the best father."

Killian smiled, and started to walk around. If this child were to ever gain a normal sleeping pattern, she had to go to sleep now. "I hope so, lass. I hope so."

After Syrena had quieted down enough, Emma asked if she could hold her, which Killian thought was a ridiculous question, because she was her mother, for God's sake! She didn't even have to ask. Gently, he laid Syrena in her mother's arms and gave her a kiss. Emma stared down at the little miracle in her arms in awe. "Syrena..." Emma said, and she smiled. "Your mother had a beautiful name, Killian. I wish she could've seen you now. She would've been so proud."

Killian had to swallow thrice to get rid of the lump in his throat, and he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, holding her and their daughter close. "I love you. Both of you. And Henry. With all my heart. God's, it all feels like a dream. Three years ago I had nothing but my reputation. Now I have a beautiful wife," he kissed Emma's neck lovingly, "a beautiful daughter," he ran his hand over Syrena's head, "and a wonderful stepson. I couldn't be more happier. Thank you, for giving all of that to me."

Emma's shoulders shocked once, and she sniffed. "You are too much." she said, laughing. "Always making me cry..."

Killian smiled. "Come on, lass. Let's put her to bed so we can get some sleep. We haven't had any since yesterday morning."

Emma nodded, and walked over to the crib - a beautiful wooden crib - and put Syrena down. The girl stirred but didn't wake. "Sleep well, my beautiful girl." she whispered.

Killian kissed the top of her head."Sweet dreams, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
